


【leo司♀】玫瑰  中

by LDMAX



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDMAX/pseuds/LDMAX
Summary: 司后天性女体化





	【leo司♀】玫瑰  中

**Author's Note:**

> 司后天性女体化

leo记不得学校放学的时间是几点，现在他的眼中只有和司约定好的见面时间。电话是司主动打过来的，少女用略带生疏的语气对他说想和他见面，地点定在司以前就很喜欢的一家咖啡店。  
leo跑出校园门口的时候，好像还没到下课的时候，周围几乎没有人。下了公交车，不远处就是约定的地点，leo拿出少有的会带在身上的手机，看了看屏幕，比约会时间早了近半个小时。  
以前和司来到这里的时候……leo回忆着，他推开玻璃大门，往店内的一侧看去，那里是司以前喜欢坐的位置。  
leo怔了一下，他没有想到司居然比他更早赴约。穿着校服的少女坐在那个位置上，她低垂着眼睛，没有注意到此时出现在门口的leo。  
少女的手中拿着叉子，面前是一块芝士蛋糕。她吞咽的速度很缓慢，好像正在担忧着什么，对于眼前的蛋糕兴致缺缺。相信从她身边经过的人们，都能猜到其中的缘由一二——在她的手边，摆着一束包装精致的红玫瑰。炽烈的花朵，少女精致的脸，很容易让人产生恋爱的幸福感觉。  
作为当事人的leo，本来还在担忧着他和司的关系，在看到那束花后所有不安感都一扫而空。是要送给我的吧？身体内的细胞全部活跃起来，leo大步地走向司的位置，一边招手一边叫着司的名字。

 

司抬了头，惊讶、慌张的表情在她的脸上闪过。她捧起那束花，像是想要把它藏起来似的，手足无措。  
leo坐在她的身旁，司眼睁睁地看着leo把那束玫瑰从她的手中拿走。leo紧紧地扣住司的手，亲密又热烈的样子，仿佛有无数的话想要对她说。  
“我、我不能骗您。”司小心地斟酌着字句，“其实这束花……是别人送给我的，我还没来得及拒绝掉，他就离开了。”  
司又一次懊悔起来，要是没有接下这束玫瑰就好了。leo表面上没有特别在意，照样邀请了司到他家里做客，对她说“今天家人们都不在，可以随意一点！”，可是司始终觉得leo的样子有些不太对。  
或许是因为上次发生过的事情，现在同样是在leo的卧室，自己才会觉得不自在。司一面想着，在往杯子里面倒水的时候走了神，不小心弄湿了leo的原稿纸。大段的曲谱瞬间氤成一片，司急忙抽出纸巾把稿纸擦干，可惜为时已晚，写在上面的字迹已经模糊到辨认不出。

 

leo正在摆弄司收到的那束花，他漫不经心地从一朵玫瑰上扯下几片花瓣来，把本来完整的花朵扯得七零八落。从花朵之中斜斜地掉出一张卡片，不用看都能猜得到上面写的是表白的内容，leo不耐烦地把那张卡片挥到一旁。  
花瓣断裂的汁液染红了指缝。他面前的司回过身来，双手拿着湿透到看不清的曲谱，满脸愧疚。  
“哈哈哈！我都忘记自己写的是什么东西了。没关系的！スオ～”  
单纯的恋人相信了他的安慰，紫色的瞳仁里又有了光彩。  
“唔、那是首很重要的曲子？我记得很快就要提交上去……啊啊啊！该怎么办！要不是因为スオ～突然弄坏了我的曲子……”  
“leader……”  
“スオ～今晚不许走！临阵脱逃可不行。有スオ～在的话，我一定能写得出来！”  
司犹豫了一下，点了点头，表示听从leo的意思。leo从笔筒中抽出了一支马克笔，在手背上试了一下，鲜艳的玫色。司很少见过leo会用这种颜色的笔去写曲，她好奇地盯着leo。  
“唔嗯。纸和笔都准备好了，接下来该轮到スオ～给我提供灵感了。”  
leo拿着笔坐在床沿，他自然地偏过头去，捕捉住司的嘴唇。

 

专注于亲吻而合上双眼的恋人，眼尾上挑，睫毛长长的。司的脸颊被leo靠近的额发弄得有点痒，她努力地保持呼吸，也学着leo的样子闭上眼睛。  
司几乎没有对于吻技的把握，因为呼吸困难而本能地向后躲去。两个人不间断地接吻，司被吻得倒在了床上，leo这才停了下来。  
“抱歉，スオ～……上一次弄得你不开心。这回我要做什么，都会提前说出来的！”  
leo把司落在颈间的长发拨到一旁。他的表情里带着紧张，似乎害怕司会拒绝自己，没有再压着司的肩膀。他躺在司的身边，像寒冷空气里趋向于热源的猫咪，伸出手臂想要抱住她，之后又突兀地收了回去。  
leo手上残留的玫瑰花瓣汁液，在司的白色上衣侧面留下一段红印。  
司执起leo握着笔的手，在他的手背上轻轻吻了一下。她还在平复呼吸，急促地喘着气，发红的脸上却显露出认真的表情。  
“要在哪里写？写在我的衣服上吗。”  
司见leo没有回应，她试着去舔吻leo的手指，仔细地，好像在故意讨好他一般。leo的五指伸开，手中的笔落到床单上。司的口中含着leo的指尖，持续着吮吸的动作，声音变得断断续续。“要是能把レオさん从作曲那里抢走就好了。只要一会儿就好……”  
“唔嗯、我知道做不到。”司低垂着眼睛，自言自语道。  
“啊、呼……”  
停止了手指上的亲吻。司看到leo重新捡起笔来，她擦拭了下自己的嘴角，表情里隐藏不住的失落。但是这种表情很快又被笑容替代：“レオさん，你脸红了～。”  
“也不准备在衣服上写吗？那、在身上？”  
司小心地询问着，她掀开自己水手服上衣的下摆，缓慢地抬高，向上一直到露出胸口。  
leo觉得有些头晕，可能是他幻想的方向有问题，司的表情含义和挑逗完全没有关系，她好像是等待着老师批改完作业一般，单纯地期待着leo接下来的动作。  
“这样不……”leo伸手去碰司拉高了的上衣下摆，想要让她重新把衣服穿好，眼前的景象冲击性太强了，他的视线很难从恋人裸露出来的皮肤上移开。leo的指尖不小心触碰到了司的胸口，纯白内衣的边沿之外，胸前的部分白皙而柔软，能感受得到皮肤之下的心跳声。  
“唔……？”  
司疑惑地侧了侧头。leo轻轻碰了她一下，然后又触电似的赶紧躲开，令她觉得有些丧气。之前本来是男生的身体，现在不知道怎么回事突然变成了这幅样子，他现在还无法接受吧。

 

leo反复地拔下笔帽然后再合上，他显然没有专心去创作的心情，看起来烦躁得很，视线偏移到一旁，不再去注视司裸露出来的身体。  
“不够。现在的刺激还不够。”leo突然醒悟了一般，狂热的表情出现在他的脸上。他撑起手臂，凑近司的脸。“还不够……还不够！スオ～？我该怎么办？”  
leo手中的笔尖眼看就要在自己的脸上写下去了，司惧怕地闭起眼睛。和预料中的感触不同，leo并没有执笔写下去，他的指尖掠过司的脸颊，捏住了司的一小绺头发，像摆弄玩具娃娃一般用手指卷起把玩。  
“把内衣也脱掉吧？我想看看スオ～现在的身体。”  
leo用好似撒娇的语气说道，带着一丝命令的意味。  
“嗯、是。……”  
司的双手有些发抖。她点了点头，把白色胸衣的肩带从一侧肩膀上褪下去，胸前的大片皮肤瞬间暴露出来。少女的胸部圆润挺翘，樱粉色的乳尖在微冷的空气中逐渐肿胀起来，变成煽情的嫩红。  
“对不起！我弄坏了レオさん的曲子，作为惩罚，可以用我的身体来写。……レオさん？为什么不说话。对于我现在的样子、觉得不适应？”  
“我本来就是男性，脱掉了上衣也不会太难为情。”司试图去找一些话，得到leo的回应。leo过于不冷不热的态度让她觉得陌生，她用纯净的紫色眼瞳望着leo，期盼他能够早些原谅自己。  
leo本来是用开玩笑的态度对司提了要求，他知道司的性格保守，不可能顺着他的意思来。没想到司居然做出这么大胆的举动，leo顿时头晕得更加厉害。  
“我是在做梦？一定是在做梦！スオ～上次还拒绝了我……！糟了，灵感过负荷了……”  
“レオさん，我们不是在做梦。接下来还需要我做些什么吗？嗯、……”  
司咬住了嘴唇，尽量不去发出声音。笔尖勾画出一道一道的玫色痕迹，在细白的身体上格外显眼。leo飞速地写着，柔软的皮肤和纸张的触感完全不同，脑海中被新鲜的创作欲望所占满，此时的他正醉心于自己的世界当中。  
“完成了！我最伟大的杰作！在スオ～可爱的身体上☆”  
少女的白色内衣褪到胸下，从锁骨到胸口上散布着笔触凌乱的曲谱。她的脸色通红，因为觉得难堪而偏过头去，不敢去看自己的身体。  
“单纯清澈的曲调，在最后却掉入了甜蜜的欲望陷阱，不可自拔！不知道听众们会作何感想呢？哇哈哈哈☆”  
“スオ～，你现在能看得到吗？”leo的手覆上司的胸部，向上揉按，似乎是想要她去读出自己写在她身上的内容。  
“不过这还不是完整的！现在的曲子还不够完整。接下来该写些什么好呢？スオ～、快点告诉我！”  
leo的手上用了力，胸前被揉捏的痛感让司皱起眉。leo双手经过的地方很快就浮现起红色的指痕，和写下来的玫色曲谱一起，少女原本纯白圆润的胸部被玩弄得红肿，身体因为乳尖的涨痛而一阵阵地颤抖，看上去显得格外淫乱。  
“……啊啊！想要做了，s–e–x！好不好嘛，スオ～”  
leo似乎想到了有效可行的方法，他热切地向司提议。  
“诶！？可、可是，我们之前做的时候我还不是女……”司犹豫道。  
“现在不能吗？为什么不可以？”  
“我、可以为レオさん做。只要我来就好了，レオさん不用给我……”司实在无法把那种赤裸的词汇说出口，即使是英语也不行。上一次、也是两人的第一次，彼此用嘴唇和手替对方释放，司被折磨得过于疲惫，很快就睡过去了，两人之后都没有再进一步。  
“好啊！スオ～愿意主动为我服务，我很高兴～！”  
“什……！没有这回事、明明是你先提出来的……”  
“スオ～？不用起来，现在的位置就可以。”leo快速地进入正题，他堵住了司张开的嘴唇。


End file.
